Eclipse of the Sun
by SydneyAustralia
Summary: What if Edward never came back in New Moon? What if Bella got changed, and found a new coven? What if, 13 years later, they met again? This is My Eclipse. Accept Reviews, No Flames. B/E, J/A, Em/R, Es/C,OC/OC, OC/OC SEQUEL UP!
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish for it, Twilight cannot be mine this Christmas. Darn. (Goes to cry in the corner) So, I don't own anything, except Cassie, Damien, Mattie, Josef, and maybe the mysterious character at the end of the chapter. Maybe not even him. **

**Happy birthday, Steph!! This is part of your present. **

I got ready for school, pulling on a short black miniskirt that was ripped and torn in several places, and stapled back together with white staples, a Insane Clown Posse tee shirt, a pair of shredded fishnet tights, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor Converse. My nails were painted black, my eyes were outlined heavily with black liquid eyeliner, and my lips were just natural light red. I grabbed my bag, and went out to the car, where my family waited.

Josef wore his usual red silk button down shirt, black jeans, and plain black tennis shoes, Mattie skipped out of the house wearing a tight pair of black and white pinstriped skinny jeans, a black corset with white laces, and a pair of white rock star pumps. Damien wore his black tight skinny jeans, a pair of brightly striped Vans, a tight Bullet For My Valentine tee shirt, and a baggy black hoodie. Cassie followed him out the door, in a short black cocktail dress under a shredded My Chemical Romance shirt, a pair of folded Converse, and her lips were flaming red.

I revved the engine, and sped out of our driveway, towards Forks High. When we got there I put on a black cardigan and a pair of large black aviator sunglasses. We got out of the Audi, and stood around, waiting for school to start. I cranked up the music really loud, and we began to fool around and dance to Fall Out Boy's 'Bang The Doldrums'. I jumped onto Damien's back, shrieking and laughing as he tried (with human strength and speed) to buck me off. I held on, my just touching my shoulder length hair became windblown. It was blonde in some places, black, red, blue, purple, pink, and dark brown in others. It was very razored and had a side fringe over one eye. When we saw a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot I almost fell off completely. They couldn't have come back, right? Sure enough, five beautiful people got out of the Volvo, and looked at us. I chose to just act like I didn't see them. And then it was time for school. I walked into the building with my family, and the Cullens gaped after us.

I should explain everyone's powers now, I guess. Damien can read people's emotions, but not control them. Mattie can teleport, but only where she can see, or where she's been. Like, she couldn't teleport to Mars, or anything. Cassie can feel when people are in love with each other, and she can hear everything anyone has ever felt about you. I can generate a force with my body that can knock a vampire flat on the ground, and I'm the fastest runner in the family. I'm also the best at hot-wiring cars, because I know everything about them. Josef can become invisible, as long as he doesn't move.

Josef and Cassie are together, and Damien and Mattie are together. Josef is about six foot three, with shaggy blonde emo hair, Cassie is tall, with long wispy white-blonde hair that falls down to her waist, Damien is six five, with midnight black hair that is cut in layers, like mine, and resemble some sort of metal, because it's so shiny. Mattie has pretty red hair that is boy-short, and she sometimes puts temporary dyes in it, like electric blue or yellow or something. She's about my height, five foot six, and she's really skinny. I have large golden eyes, red lips, a curvy but still skinny frame, and a heavenly beauty about my face.

Josef put his arms around me and Cassie's shoulders, and we walked close to his sides. Mattie and Damien walked close together, right behind us. They all knew who the Cullens were, and were waiting for my control to slip.

"Act normal." I hissed almost inaudibly. When we got to lunch, later in the day, we saw them again.

"Do you want to know what they feel?" Damien asked.

"Yes. Cassie, tell me what Edward feels. Damien, tell me about the others, and Josef, Mattie," I paused, not wanting to say this. "Be prepared to hold me back." They all nodded.

"The one called Rosalie is in shock, the big one, Emmett? Emmett, is feeling happy and excited. The pixie one, Alice, is going to have a heart attack, she's so excited. The blonde one, Jasper, is wary, but happy." Damien reported, murmuring in my ear.

"Edward is feeling so attracted to you, that if he doesn't stop, I'll jump on you in a second." Cassie groaned, wrinkling her nose.

"All right. Shall we go try not to slaughter some humans?" I asked, smiling playfully. They all nodded. I flung open the cafeteria door, pulling on my black elbow length fingerless black lace gloves, and walked quickly into the cafeteria. The human scent hit me in a gust, and I stiffened for an instant, my throat burning.

"LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD!" Damien screamed, and we burst out into snickers. The humans thought that he was talking about that garbage that they eat, but Damien was thinking of them. Josef stiffened too, and his muscles coiled, ready to spring. I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black. I began to whisper, too low for the humans to hear.

"Stop, Josef. You aren't going to do this, hear me? I'll shoot you. Again. These people are not food. I am your coven leader, and your sire. I demand that you get a hold on yourself." I hissed, and he straightened up. The entire thing lasted only seconds. We sat down at out table, and the Cullens got up to approach us. My hands began to have tiny sparks on them, little bolts of electricity. Mattie and Josef got ready to hold me. The Cullens were here.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, and ran at me in human speed. Cassie leapt in front of me.

"That's not a good idea, shortie, unless you wanna be six feet under." She hissed, and Jasper and Rosalie stepped forward in anger. Emmett and Edward did as well.

"That's enough." I called lightly, and my coven backed up, taking their places on my sides.

"C'mon, canary!" Cassie whined. I put on a serious expression.

"I said that's enough, Cass. We will not harm them." I chided.

"Yes, my queen." Damien said, sweeping into a low, courtly bow. I smacked him upside the head, and he whined.

"That hurt, Bellsy!" He shrieked.

"You couldn't feel it." I said, mock tired.

"But it looked like it hurt!" He protested. I smirked, and we all laughed.

"Can we go dancing tonight, Bella?" Mattie sang.

"Sure. As long as I'm not stuck with Mr. Two-left-feet over here." I said, nodding to Josef.

"I am a perfectly good dancer!" He said haughtily.

"Yes, which is why when you tried to break dance, you brought me, Cassie, and Mattie down with you. And, your such a good dancer that they banned us from the Roxy, and the Xenon so that the other dancers wouldn't get jealous." I taunted, sticking my tongue out at him.

"What is going on?" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you were there. Well, not really. So, what's new? I've just been a vampire for about thirteen years, changed four humans, joined the Volturi for a while, and been heartbroken. What about you?" I said in a sickly sweet voice, stepping closer. Mattie grabbed me around the waist.

"Bella, control!" She begged, wincing. I let the currents stop, and she sighed.

"We need to go camping. Should we go to Goat Rocks?" She asked, and I saw that my little sister had pitch black eyes.

"Yes, Dutch. Let's go now. I don't want a repeat of the Great Bear Debacle of '09. That took a while to clean up." I sighed, and then we went out to the car. The Cullens followed.

"Can we come?" Alice asked. I turned.

"Sure. Bring Mommy and Daddy too, will ya?" I asked jauntily, and got into the car, doing one fifty before I left the lot. They followed our car, and soon were joined by a black Mercedes. When we got out I grabbed our hunting clothes from the car, and we all took turns changing in the trees. I put on a pair of tiny black shorts, a Panic! At The Disco shirt, a pair of white Converse, and pinned my hair back with two red bobby pins. I ran through the forest, and smelled a Grizzly bear up ahead. I froze a few feet away, and when the bear saw me I let a snarl rip from my chest, and sprang on the bear. I wrestled with it for a few minutes, enjoying it too much to notice the Cullens watching me, and then I broke the bear's neck, drinking deeply. I loved Grizzly bears. When I stood up I flexed my muscles, and examined the rips on the abdomen of my shirt. Three deep claw marks revealed strips of my stomach, and I laughed in delight. I put my earphones in, and listened to Paramore while I waited for my family to finish. And then I saw him looking at me. Edward's eyes were filled with pain and longing, and it hurt me to see him in pain. So I turned off my iPod, and walked hesitantly over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Was his immediate response, and he followed me into the forest. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Damien and Alice.

**I'm going to talk to him. Leave without us. Please.**

**Thanks,**

**Bella**

I looked into his eyes, and then I felt it. I was in love with him, still, after thirteen years of being apart. It didn't matter that he'd left me. All that was forgiven in a second, because of three things. I loved him. He ( Hopefully) loved me. And I would always love him. Suddenly I just stepped forward, and pressed my lips to his. And then I was whole again. Because he kissed me back. He kissed me back. We kissed and kissed, just standing in the middle of the forest, and finally broke apart.

"I love you." I said, breathless.

"I love you. I never stopped." He gasped, and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my hair. And all was right in the world. Well, not really, but in my world, all was right.

I don't know how long we stayed there, but finally we decided to head home. He had to meet my family, and I had to see his again. I ran faster than him, and in a few minutes we were home. We walked into my Gothic mansion, where the entire family waited for us. Including a tall boy with long, shaggy black hair, and crimson colored eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He called out.

"Demetri." I choked out.

**Oooh! Cliffie! Who is Demetri? ****The**** Demetri of the Volturi? OR another OC? I don't know, do you? **

**The power was out at my house for like, six hours, so I couldn't do anything! It was so bored. **


	2. Mercenary

**Disclaimer: I believe that we've been through this. However much I obsess over this series, it will never be mine. Unless I find out that my name is in fact Stephenie Meyer, I will never own Twilight. –Goes to sob in a dark room somewhere-. But, I do own Stephanie, Sydney, Alex, Daniel, Cassie, Mattie, Josef, Damien, and Lottie. I now give you the second chapter of Eclipse of the Sun…**

**Previously On Eclipse of the Sun…**

_**I loved him. It didn't matter that he left me. All was forgiven in an instant. **_

_**"I love you." **_

_**"I love you. I never stopped."**_

**And now, Chapter Two: Mercenary…**

___"Demetri." I choked out_.

"Dear Isabella. Aro has a job for you." Demitri smirked.

"I am no longer part of the guard, nor am I your mercenary." My voice was flat, but still managed to be sharp at the same time.

"Once a guard, always a guard, sweet Isabella. It's your…specialty as well, as Aro's little Southern Femme Fatale. There is a new army. You will need to assemble a team, and terminate them, as only you can, my sweet." He drawled.

"Demitri, why on Earth would I do that?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Because, Isabella, the Volturi are your family. And, well, you belong to us." I shrieked as he said that, and then my shoulders slumped. He was right.

"Fine." I said, and then drew my phone from my pocket. I dialed a number, and the phone rang once before it was answered.

"Hello?" A high soprano voice sang, delighted.

"Sydney?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Oh, Bella! Bells, what's up?" She asked urgently, sensing that I was not calling just to say hello.

"I need you to come help me. The Volturi have a job for us. Can you bring Stephanie as well?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course. Do you have need for our…abilities?" She said, giggling.

"Very much so." I said fervently.

"Alright. Where shall I meet you?" She asked.

"Meet me in Death Valley." I said, confident.

"Goodbye, Bella." She said, just as she hung up. I dialed another number, and this time, a boy picked up.

"Bonjour." A male voice said.

"Alex? It's Bella Swan. I need your assistance with a problem. We are going to the South. There is a new army. Can you bring your siblings?" I asked, all in one breath.

"Yes. I can bring Dess and Melinda, and Daniel. Will that be enough?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you. We meet in Death Valley in four days." I said in farewell, and hung up. I now had six of the strongest vampires I knew, plus myself. I just needed three more.

"I'll need Jane, Chelsea, and Felix." I told Demitri brusquely.

"Your wish, my command, Isabella." He smirked, and then left. I ran up the stairs, and into my closet. I grabbed a small black bag, stuffing a few shirts and jeans into it, cash, my Visa card, a fake ID, and my driver's license. I stripped off all of my clothes, and pulled a black Under Armor long sleeved shirt over my head, and yanked on a pair of black skinny jeans. I laced up a pair of black Chuck Taylors, and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I should be scared to death. I should be begging Aro to not let me go. But I wasn't. I was excited, and filled with bloodlust. I grabbed the keys to my Infiniti, and walked down the stairs, my gait catlike and wild, much like that of a nomad. I was itching to fight, to kill. And it horrified me. When I got to the living room, my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm coming to your house. I can't meet you in Death Valley. I'll be there in five minutes." Sydney said, and I heard her running in the background.

"Fine. Is Stephanie with you?"

"Yes." She said, and disconnected. I hung up, and everyone spoke at once.

"Bella, what's going on?" Emmett boomed.

"Bella, where are you going?" Esme.

"A new army?" Jasper.

"You can't be serious. I can't see your future!" Alice.

"Bella, what are you doing." My Edward.

"I'm going on an assignment. I'll be home in a few days." I explained, and my coven nodded easily. The Cullens, not so easy.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said, his voice rough.

"No." I said, closing the subject. A second later the doorbell rang. It was two girls. One had shoulder-length glossy brown hair, large eyes, and bad posture. The girl with her had boy-short honey colored hair, thin limbs, and a bouncy look about her. She grinned widely, and flexed her muscles.

"Steph! Sydney!" I called, and then they ran inside. A half-second later Sydney had me in a death grip, hugging me tightly.

"Hello to you too." I said, and she giggled.

"I have a new mate. His name is Riley. And he's so cool!" She squealed.

"That's great." I said, smiling.

"Hey. So, we gonna hack up some newborns?" Stephanie asked, bored.

"Yeah. C'mon." I said, and then Edward let loose a loud roar.

"What do you think you're doing? Going off with some nomads, and not explaining anything?" He yelled, outraged.

"Take a pill." Stephanie muttered.

"He's just scared that she won't come back. It'll be fine. So… anybody heard the new Panic at the Disco album?" Sydney asked, leaning against a wall and unzipping her hoodie. A second later everyone heard the song 'Time to Dance' in there heads, and began to dance. Sydney grinned, and began to jump and twirl with the beat of the music. Bella shook her head to clear it.

"Sydney! Stop!" She shouted, and the seventeen year old immortal stopped, snapped her fingers, and then everyone came to their senses.

"What was that?" Rosalie shrieked, gasping.

"Sydney's power. She can make people dance, to whatever she wants, however long she wants. She can also make you hear music in your head. It can be very… dangerous." Bella said, and Sydney took a bow.

"I really loved music as a human." She said proudly.

"Yeah. She'd turn her iPod up so loud I thought she'd go deaf. Didn't happen." Stephanie said.

"You knew each other as humans?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She was my best friend." Sydney said, "We were at my house when it happened. A vampire broke into the house. She was looking for newborn fighters. She changed both of us. We fought for five years." She said, and then took out her iPod, turning it on and listening contentedly. She went outside with the car keys, and then Bella stood in front of Edward.

"I love you. I will come back to you. I swear it." She said, and kissed him quickly before going outside with the others.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**For all of you who read **_Eclipse Of The Sun_**, I have excellent news!! –**Jumps around gleefully**- I want you all to know that I have decided to link this story with RIOT!, my other fabulous fanfiction. In RIOT!, you meet the three helpers to Bella, **Sydney and Clyde Freestone, and Stephanie Morrigan**. It contains the events leading up to the newborn fight, and you get to find out what happens with all of the **Edward/Bella** drama. And you get to learn more about the super awesome **Freestone** coven from CANADA! **_**I love Canada; you love it too, so **__read,__** read, READ…and….REVIEW!**_** Oh, gosh, I just made a Canada song. Sing the Canada song while you review. Tell everyone about the Canada song. Make the Canada song famous!! –**Runs off screaming like a lunatic**- **

**Another Note: **

Read Stephanie. Mercedes, my beta reader and best friend's, fanfiction. I'm in it, and she's in it, and our other friend is in it! Read it and review. She loves reviews, they make her happy. And when she's happy, I don't get hurt! I kid, I kid. Lolololol. But seriously, read it. And drop her a line. It's a Maximum Ride fanfiction. If you don't like Max and the Flock, you're crazy. And, also, if you didn't take the time to read this, then you're crazy. Who doesn't read author's notes? Jeez! –**Acting like Steph**-

_**Virtual cookies and Choreomania,**_

Sydney**Australia**,

**AKA Sydney Freestone**

**AKA the Sydney from Steph's fanfiction**

**AKA…well, I'm not really known by anything else….NOOO!!!**


End file.
